Something Constant
by ramencrow
Summary: Spain has always had Romano with him at his side, a constant companion that has grown into possibly something...more?  Rated T for Romano's cursing like a sailor.  One-shot unless more than one person wants me to keep going and I find inspiration !


**Something Constant**

**~xXxXx~**

His eyes were perfect, especially when he smiled. When he smiled at me. His hair fell in the perfect way without him even having to do anything but brush it in the morning, and maybe not even that. Antonio could just roll out of bed looking perfect. And here I was, rolling out of bed and looking like… Well, Romano.

I hadn't realized what I was doing until I felt a gentle poke on my shoulder. So, instead of answering like anybody else would, I get pissed off.

"Why are you poking me, you God-damn tomato bastard?" As I said this, I leaned away from him while his hand dropped onto his lap once again. But my anger had the opposite effect of the one that I'd wanted. Antonio was smiling, wider now.

"You were staring at me again, that's all," he said in a confident voice. Shit. He'd noticed. I often drifted off during our conversations, though most of these were just me yelling at Antonio for some reason or another.

Currently we were sitting on the too-small couch in _his_ house, and I found myself holding onto one of the many fluffy pillows, some of which we'd thrown onto the floor so that we could actually fit on the couch without being on the other's lap or something. This thought made me blush, though I was sure Antonio wouldn't notice.

"Me? Staring at you? You're insane." I crossed my arms over my chest, as if saying he was insane automatically proved my point.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked, a small smirk forming on his lips. My face grew warmer.

"What?" I buried my face in the pillow, not wanting him to keep looking at me like that while I was so obviously blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, though I'm sure my voice was rather muffled by the pillow on my face. And maybe he couldn't even understand me, but he did continue to talk to me.

"You really shouldn't cover your face, mi tomato," he said in that _voice_ that he'd always used around me, but especially in times like these.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" I looked up in time to see him shift his gaze from the window, which had an amazing view of Antonio's backyard, to me, grinning.

"I'd tell you, but you'd yell at me," he said quietly.

"Just tell me." After I said this he looked slightly pained, as if he were having an argument with himself in his head, but the expression quickly faded.

"Because you look adorable when you blush like that, Lovino." Oh. Of course that was why. He wanted to see my face. How typical of him…

"You were right…"

"Right about what?" he asked, obviously not understanding.

"About the yelling!" I clarified loudly, making it obvious that I didn't like being called adorable, and especially not by him.

"Aww… You got my hopes up. I thought that maybe you would finally agree with me on something…"

"You want me to agree with you? Sure! I look fantastic! But not to _you_!"

"I suppose I could agree with you…" he said thoughtfully, then, so that I almost couldn't head it: "But I'd be lying…"

"J-just what's wrong with you this morning anyways?" I spluttered in an attempt to change the topic and bring the attention away from myself.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Antonio murmured in return.

"You're all… chipper. More than usual, I mean. I just don't understand how you can wake up in the morning and be so happy." Though, if he didn't do this, he wouldn't really be Antonio at all.

"I guess… I often find myself having a reason to _be_ happy," he explained.

"And what would _that_ be?" I gave him an honestly curious look.

"It must be something constant, because you're _always _happy."

"If I told you, you'd yell at me," he said, not looking at me.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. _Great, now he's depressed, dammit… That means that it must be me… again…_ And just after having my normal skin tone back for a few minutes, it was pink once again. I stood up.

"Well I'm hungry, God damn it, so we're going to go make some churros."

He burst out laughing.

"Lovino, we just ate breakfast together, didn't we? I swear, your appetite is never-ending!

**~xXxXx~**

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate reviews and any feedback at all, but even the idea of somebody reading this makes me really happy. Special thanks to Jessy for helping me with the summary and all of the dialogue between these two! I love you, girl! This is my first fanfiction, so give me constructive criticism, not bashing. Don't like, don't read. Also, I apologize for the lack of anything but dialogue! I might add another chapter. It depends on if anybody wants more. Otherwise, it'll be a one-shot! Thank you! I love you!**


End file.
